Changing Events
by caitlin.rosling
Summary: What if things were different at the end of X2? Instead of Jean dyeing, what if something else happened, all because Rogue changed things. How would her life turn out? rated m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Summery-** What if things were different at the end of X2? Instead of Jean dyeing, what if something else happened, all because Rogue changed things. How would her life turn out?

**Disclaimer-** I do not own X-Men.

**~Rogue's P.O.V~**

I saw everyone panic because Jean was outside. I saw my best friend, the person I saw as my guardian and the man that I loved because he doesn't shy away from my touch, trying to get to a women that he can't have. I mean, I know that he loves her, but she choose someone else. Then again, I also see one of my favorite professors, so sad that it breaks my heart. Don't get me wrong, I may excel at math (even though I dislike the subject) but seeing professor Summers that heart broken, I hated seeing it. So I quickly formed a plan. I took off my glove and got up. Everyone was so lost in their own fears, everyone but Kurt, that they didn't notice me move. I touched Logan to take as much as I could of his healing without him noticing what I was doing. I guess I should thank Stryker and all of the Alkali Lake problems so I could learn about my mutation and its tricks.

I took what I needed from Logan then walked back to Kurt. I asked before anyone knew what I was up to, "Kurt, can you teleport me outside the jet? I think I have a solution and a plan. Can you help me?"

"Ja, just tell me what I can do to help" he replied.

"Thank you" I got out right before we teleported. As soon as we were outside the jet, I asked Kurt to trust me, but I needed to touch him for 3 seconds then I told him what I needed him to do. He agreed with the plan, which made things go much faster.

I heard Jean say,, "This is the only way" and thought shit. I looked at Kurt and said, "You know what to do." He nodded then I said, "now, Kurt".

Kurt distracted Jean long enough so I could teleport right behind her to touch her skin at the back and start to pull on the telekinesis fast and a small bit of telepathy. Thank god that I learned how to pull on what gifts that I wanted without hurting the person. Before I got what I needed from Jean, I heard her say "Rogue…" I let go, picked up where she left off on the jet, and I looked at Kurt then I said, "Get her to the jet, and thank you for the help Kurt." I heard him say before leaving, "Your welcome, and I hope that your plan works." I saw the water coming and thought oh, shit.

I stop it, then I heard professor X in my head. "Rogue, what are you doing? What you can't do that, you could kill yourself."

I spoke out loud, "Yes I can, and I wouldn't die. I know what I am doing."

When he gasped in my mind and said, "When did you learn to do this?"

I knew he saw what I had learned. I once again said out loud, "Not sure, but very recently. Oh and professor if this works, it might be a while before I come back, but I will come back." I shove him out of my head, put up a block, let off the wall of water that I was holding back that little bit, and push the blackbird far enough away that they would not see what I was about to do. Once I felt at they were away, I turned everything on the water. I slowly let up on the water and made it go around me, but also slowed the force of the water down enough, so that it wouldn't cause too much damage. I felt Logan right there beside me in my mind as I started to feel bit week from the strain. I asked him, "Did I do good?" He replied, "Yeah kid, you did good". Before I passed out my last few thoughts, was I was glad that I was able to save Jean and everyone. I also hope this works, as I let go of Jean, and pull hard on Logan's regenerative healing and watch the water crash around me as I start to crumple.

**~overview in the Jet~**

Everyone is panicking. Logan is trying to get out the doors to get to Jean. Jean is talking through Professor X to say her last goodbyes to Scott. Scott is not taking it well. Strom is trying to get the jet back on line and under her control, so Jean doesn't do whatever she is planning to do. Bobby is wondering where John is and praying that he is not going to die. Rogue, is shocked by everything, but strangely calm, like a Leader is. She looks like she is coming up with a plan to save them all. Kurt is taking in the sadness and fear around him but notices Rogue most of all. She was not acting like everyone else. He was wondering what was going on in her mind. As Rogue stood up, she touched Logan with her bare hand then asked Kurt to teleport her outside the jet.

The Professor was speaking for Jean when he gasped and said "Rogue". Then everyone looked to where she should have been and saw her missing. A few seconds later Kurt was back with an unconscious Jean. Scott and Logan cried out Jean at the same time and went to her. Distracted that little bit by relief of seeing her, they forgot about Rogue for a minute or two before remembering. Logan looks to Charles and says, "Chuck, what's go on? Where's Rogue?" Then everyone that wasn't in a seat or buckled in, fell and got pushed against things that was on the floor. Storm yelled, "Hold on everyone!" as they got push a way fast. When they stopped, the blackbird was online and back under control, everyone looking around, but Logan spoke up again, "Dammit Chuck, what's going on, and happened to Rogue?"

Professor X dropped his head and then shook it. He said, "Rogue's gone, she not dead. I just can't find her anymore. However, I can say this much. Rogue found something out about her mutation that allowed her to save Jean." Logan interrupted Professor X by asking, "What about her, Chuck". Professor X continues "She's not dead Logan. She's, well I don't know where she is because I can't find her anymore. I just know that she is not dead, and she told me that if her plan worked she will be back. She just doesn't know when that will be." Then he stopped and looked at everyone before saying, "I saw her plan. I will tell you about it later. Right now we need to address something urgently. Though I will say, her plan was and is a good one. She showed me that she has the qualities of becoming a leader. Though, she lacks the bit of the training. " Professor X thinks to himself, when she gets back she will get the training to becoming a X-men team leader, if she wants it. As everyone heard what Professor X said, they were all beyond shocked and wonder when will they would see Rogue again.


	2. Chapter 2

Summery- after what happen on Alkali Lake, Rogue's journey has just begun. Will she find what she is looking for. What will happen to the X-men, when they find out about some secrets, that was kept from them. Will they still be the same?

Disclaimer- I do not own x-men.

* * *

~ Alkali Lake~

As Rogue, broke to the surface and started to swim to the shore, you could tell something was different about her. There was something off, you could tell the change. She seems more animistic, as she ran through the forest to get somewhere safe, or at least back to someplace safe. She felt someone looking for her, or watching her and that had her on the run. So she ran, hunt when she needed to, and slept for a few hours, before running again. After a week of doing this, she just collapse face first in the snow. After the water, and running through the forest catching the branches, and feeling the plants snag on what she is wearing, torn through a lot of the uniform, exposing a lot of skin.

~Carol Danvers P.O.V~

Everything is not going good. I mean about a week ago, I thought I had it all. I was a major in the air force, I thought I had a loving family that excepted me for me, and I was able to use my mutations to help people, without them knowing that I was Carol. All that change when I was found out a mutant, I got kick out of the air force. I fought with my father all the time now. I finally gave in, and is going to wear the suppression collar, I get it today. Hence the reason I am sneaked out of the house, so I could enjoy flight one last time. I was just flying around, not caring the distance. For I know this was my last day to enjoy them, then I notice something on the ground. I flew in close and saw that is was a girl, with her cloths torn badly. I thought I can't leave her there, so I landed next to her and bent down to pick her up. Little did I know that was a bad thing.

I grab a hold of her wrist and then I felt like everything that was me, being pulled into her. Like she was absorbing me into her, then everything just went black. Next thing I know I was push away a hand, and saw that is was me that I pushed away. I looked around and my body on the ground and trees. My sense of smell and hearing was increase. Then I looked down at my body (the one that I am in) and saw that I was still wearing, well somewhat wear leather, and it was torn. "what the" was all I got out, when I realize that I didn't sound like myself. "Well Ah be damn, I sound like a southern" it was just too much and I pass out again.

~at the mansion~

Charles woke with a start, as he felt someone trying to get a hold of him telepathically. He reach out with his mind and got a weak message saying "Professor need help…..no x-men…..use cerebro…..rogue hurried" and with that, he went down to cerebro to get in contact with, who he believes is rogue, that is trying to talk to him. As he enters her mind he finds her waiting for him, "Rogue, what is the matter ".

"Thank you Professor, I…well, you see" was all she got out before a new presence came in and said "who are you? Where am I? what's going on here?"

The professor was taken back that little bit before recovering with calmness, "Can you tell me your name, and what is the last thing you remember". "My name is Carol Danvers and the last thing I remember doing is, checking on an unconscious girl that appear injure."

"I see, and did you happen to touch skin when you was checking on this girl?" the professor asked next.

Carol thought about it for a minute and replied "well yes, but what does that have to do with anything."

"You see professor my problem now, and to top things off even more, I am having a few problems with controlling my powers because of this issue" rogue add in.

"Yes rogue, I can see what is going on now. Now Miss Danvers if you will please listen I think we can help you understand, ok." Between Charles and Rogue they manage to explain to Carol what is going on, and calm her down. As professor was about to leave, he turn to rogue and said "Since you don't want to come back to the mansion, I have a place in the city that you can stay at for a while. I think it would be best, to continue…Rogue, what is that other presence that I am feeling."


	3. Chapter 3

Summery- after what happen on Alkali Lake, Rogue's journey has just begun. Will she find what she is looking for. What will happen to the X-men, when they find out about some secrets, that was kept from them. Will they still be the same?

Disclaimer- I do not own x-men.

* * *

As Carol, Rogue, and the professor ventures further into Rogue's mind, they come to a tree. In this tree sits a gorgeous bird, and she is singing the most beautiful notes. She stops when she saw them in front of her and simply says, "Hello, how are you doing?"

The professor is stalled for a moment when he hears her speak. Her voice has a musical quality to it. He shakes his head saying, "We are doing well. Though if I may ask, who are you?"

The bird tilts her head. They all can see that her eyes are the deepest shade of emerald that they have ever seen. They also hold an intelligence. As she thought about her answer, she says, "I am the phoenix from the women called Jean Grey, but I am not that phoenix because she is still alive. She is, by all counts, my sister. I am the phoenix of Anna Marie, or Rogue's mind. I am a reflection of her mind. Though something, or someone has made my sister very angry," giving a pointed look the Xavier. "I am not like her, nor will I allow someone to do the same to me," once again giving a pointed looked to Xavier. "Now I will say this much, I am the phoenix that Rogue will become someday. So I guess until that time, you can call me Sollar. However, can I make a suggestion? We might want to save this conversation for later and get Carol and Rogue taken care of first."

With that Xavier says, "You're quite right. They should be our first concerns." As he's about to leave Rogue's mind, Rogue speaks up, "Professor where is the place in the city?" He gives Rogue the directions to get there and the codes to get in then leaves.

As Charles leaves cerebro, he thinks back on what he has learned, then telepathically calls the x-men and junior x-men to the briefing room. He has to wonder how the x-men and the people Rogue has touched is going to deal with the fact that she is still alive. Charles knows that bobby called John, out of respect for Rogue, to let him know what happen to her and what she did. Charles got in touch with Erik because of his concerns for John's well-being. He is quite surprised that Erik showed a bit of emotion over what Rogue has done.

Everyone is barely coming to terms with her death, and now, they are going to find out that she is alive. Even Charles isn't sure how this is going to change events. He can't help but to compare Rogue to the Native American Thunderbird that a friend once told him about. It is three times now that she has or should have died, but she came back and brought change to their lives and others. Charles also wonders who else she is going to bring change to. As he gets to the briefing room, he realizes that she is also like the phoenix. For in every death, she rises from the ashes and is reborn stronger than before, even though she doesn't see it at times.

* * *

the phoenix that is sitting in the tree in Rogue's mind the picture of it, is the story image for this story.


End file.
